50 Sombras Meel Potter
by Meel.Potter
Summary: Esta es mi propia historia de 50 sombras.


**Capítulo 1 **

La Srta. Anastasia Steele me está llamando. Y no puedo creer lo jodidamente feliz que estoy por eso - que soy, un adolescente o que?

"Err - nos gustaría seguir adelante con la sesión de fotos para el artículo," me dice con voz entrecortada, un poco nerviosa. "Mañana, si le parece bien. ¿Donde sería conveniente para usted, señor? "

Sólo escuchar que ella me llame _'Señor' _por teléfono me hace sentir cosas, pero me las arreglo para mantenerme tranquilo y sugiero que nos encontremos en "The Heathman" a las nueve y media de la mañana siguiente.

Diablos, me puedo quedar en Portland un poco más, puedo trabajar desde aquí , que Taylor y Andrea organicen las cosas para mí, ese es su trabajo.

Trato de convencerme de que tal vez ver a la señorita Steele de nuevo me ayudará a librarme de esta molesta e inconveniente obsesión por ella que parece que he desarrollado, pero la verdad es que no puedo hacer nada por mi - Tengo que verla de nuevo.

Y todavía está ahí. Lo siento cuando nos damos la mano cuando nos encontramos a la mañana siguiente. Ese zumbido de electricidad entre nosotros. ¿de qué va todo eso? Pero a medida que nos tocamos, yo sé que ella también lo siente, porque su respiración se vuelve irregular y se sonroja, en ese tono sexy de color rosa al que que empieza a

reultultarme muy familiar. _Me gustaría ver su trasero con esa sombra de color rosa después de haberla azotado de haber sacado la mierda fuera de ella. De hecho desde que ella me pregunto si yo era gay, ¿cómo mierda se atrevió? _

Anastasia me presenta a Katherine Kavanagh. Vaya, me alegro de que no fuera ella la que cayó en mi oficina. Oh, por supuesto, ella es atractiva pero de una manera convencional, pero ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Es mandona y controladora de una manera que me parece de lo más desagradable en una mujer.

No, definitivamente prefiero ver a la señorita Steele cualquier día de la semana.

_Sobre todo porque ella está usando jeans ajustados que exhiben ese trasero delicioso, ah, y esas largas y exquisitas piernas ... y en cuanto a sus tetas perfectas en esa apretada camiseta ... Cristo lo que podría hacerle... _

Pero entonces me siento muy disgustado al ver la mirada entre Anastasia y el fotógrafo, Jose Rodriguez. Espero que Welch no se haya equivocado con su control de seguridad y no se haya dado cuenta que ella tiene un novio, voy a estar muy enojado o cabreado con él si así es. _Mierda, el fotógrafo realmente quiere meterse en sus bragas a lo grande. Eso es seguro como el infierno. _

"¿Dónde me prefiere?" Le pregunto fríamente, y en su mirada sé que el sabe exactamente que le estoy amenazando. Realmente no debería meterse conmigo si sabe lo que es bueno para él.

Pero entonces la dominante Katherine Kavanagh se hace cargo de la sesión y algún estúpido me ciega con las luces – esto es lo que pasa por delegar en estúpidos amateurs, supongo, y me pasa por haber aceptado posar para las fotos

Pero me muestro amable, porque significa que puedo ver a Anastasia durante siguientes veinte minutos más o menos.

Mierda, es tan tímida que sólo logro captar sus ojos dos veces en todo ese tiempo, así que es muy difícil evaluar si vale la pena tratar de hacer funcionar las cosas con ella.

_¿Podría realmente ser mi nueva sumisa? Adiestrarla en mis gustos particulares sería tan excitante ... Demonios, de verdad la quiero, así que sólo tengo que darle una oportunidad_. Y porque estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas sean a mi modo todo el tiempo, el fracaso no es una opción.

"¿Quisiera caminar pasear conmigo, señorita Steele?" Le pregunto cuando la sesión de fotos por fin llega a su fin.

Ella se queda realmente sorprendida por mi petición, parece que no tiene ni idea de que me resulta atractiva. Tan ingenua, tan seductora.

El fotógrafo no se alegra cuando ella rápidamente acepta, y cuando tengo la puerta abierta para que salga conmigo, él frunce el ceño con fiereza. Chico rudo de mierda.

Cristo ella se pone tan nerviosa cuando se para ahí, y me pongo duro de inmediato, sobre todo cuando me imagino todos las maneras posibles que podría emplear para remediar eso. Ah, sí, tenerla bien atada y entonces usar el látigo, el flagelador, o incluso una fusta ... pero debo contenerme. Ella bien podría correr cien kilómetros si tuviera una sola pista de lo que quiero de ella. Pero no puedo dejar que eso pase, no puedo.

Espero a Taylor que nos sigue. Su rostro es tan impasible como siempre, pero sé que debe debe picarle la curiosidad en cuanto a por qué estoy rompiendo mi protocolo habitual para seleccionar activamente una nueva sumisa por esta particular chica de pelo castaño - el ha visto lo suficiente durante los años que ha trabajado para mí para saber cómo funcionan las cosas normalmente. Pero por supuesto sabe que no debe hacer ninguna pregunta.

"Yo te llamo, Taylor," digo en voz baja, y el desaparece hacia la salida.

"Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a tomar café esta mañana", le pregunto a Anastasia, y estudio cuidadosamente su cara para calibrar su reacción, incapaz de resistir a mirar su hermoso rostro. _Oh esos impresionantes ojos azules, no es de extrañar que haya estado soñando con ellos cada noche - Nunca había visto un color de ojos tan increíble antes_. Siempre he seleccionado sumisas con los ojos marrones.

Ella se ve completamente asombrada y sorprendida por mi petición.

"Debo llevar a todos a casa," murmura ella finalmente mientras retuerce nerviosamente sus dedos otra vez.

Mierda! Me está rechazando? No, no puede ser! No voy a dejar que eso suceda.

"TAYLOR." le llamo de vuelta.

"¿Regresan a la universidad?", Pregunto. Cuando ella asiente con la cabeza silenciosamente, le digo que Taylor puede llevar a sus amigos de vuelta y rápidamente le explico. Problema solucionado. Ahora puede tomar un café conmigo.

Pero en lugar de eso me frunce el ceño, y por un terrible momento creo que me va a rechazar - de nuevo.

Pero entonces ella viene con su propia solución. Va a cambiar los coches con su amiga Kate. Así que ella _si _desea tener una cita conmigo. Yo estoy estúpida y _ridículamente _complacido por eso, y le doy una de mis mejores sonrisas ganadoras mientras ella vuelve a la habitación para arreglar las cosas con su amiga.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, ella por fin vuelve a aparecer.

"Está bien, vamos por el café", susurra mientras me mira con timidez y se sonroja profundamente una vez más. Sólo deseo saber exactamente lo que está pensando para ruborizarse de esa manera - intrigante.

"Después de usted, señorita Steele," le sonrío, la dejo ir delante de mí para poder disfrutar de la forma en que se mueve ese perfecto culito mientras camina.

Christian Grey, gerente general de Empresas Grey, y BDSM dominante supremo, nunca ha ido a una cita para conseguir una nueva sumisa antes. Por esta atractiva y fascinante criatura que parece haberme seducido, _voy _a una cita. Reto aceptado.

Al caminar juntos por el pasillo del hotel, suavemente empiezo mi interrogatorio a la señorita Steele. Tengo que averiguar cuanto esta involucrada con sus amigos y familiares para determinar si podría haber algún problema con ella adaptándose al estilo de vida que conlleva ser mi sumisa.

"¿Cuánto hace que conoce Katherine Kavanagh?"

Es evidente que la tenaz señorita Kavanagh tiene una influencia considerable sobre ella, porque se las arregló para convencerla de conducir todo el camino de Portland a Seattle para hacerme una entrevista - _gracias a Dios que lo hizo_.

"Desde nuestro primer año. Ella es una buena amiga ".

"Hmm".

Ella podría ser un problema, ya que espero que mis sumisas dediquen _cada fin de semana _a mi, no a sus "amigos". Ellas tienen que estar disponibles para el sexo siempre que y cuando yo quiera. Ese es el trato. Y por lo general quiero mucho. Por supuesto que voy a querer con la señorita Steele.

Pulso el botón de llamada del ascensor, y en cuanto las puertas se abren revelan una joven pareja en un abrazo apasionado, que rápidamente se sobresalta y se separa.

Puedo ver que Anastasia se sonroja de nuevo y se esfuerza por ocultar una sonrisa mientras me mira a escondidas a través de sus pestañas. Dios, ella se ve tan adorable cuando hace eso.

Al llegar a la planta baja se abren las puertas, tomo su mano para llevarla afuera. Resulta que realmente me gusta la sensación de su pequeña mano en la mía.

Al escuchar a la joven pareja en el ascensor riendo mientras nos alejamos, no puedo evitar sonreír.

"¿Qué pasa con los ascensores?" Murmuro, pero la verdad es que entiendo muy bien cómo el espacio cerrado de la cabina aumenta la atracción sexual.

Salimos del hotel y giro a la izquierda hacia Portland Coffee House que sé que esta cerca, gracias a una investigación rápida que hizo Taylor. Me aseguro de evitar la puerta giratoria, porque entonces tendría que soltarle la mano, y yo no quiero soltarla. La señorita Steele parece feliz, la veo intentando evitar una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Me gustaría ver esa sonrisa en su totalidad. Sé que ella tiene una sonrisa de infarto.

Caminamos cuatro manzanas hasta la cafetería, y le sugiero que elija una mesa mientras yo busco las bebidas. Ella me sorprende con su elección- te Twining's English Breakfast,

bolsa fuera. Me dice que no es entusiasta del café. _Seguramente _todos beben café?

Sus ojos se abren cuando le pregunto si quiere azúcar, y luego mira hacia abajo a sus dedos tímidamente y declina cualquier cosa para comer. ¿Qué está pensando?

Se que ella me está mirando cuando estoy en espera de ser atendido. Eso está bien, no hay problema, hay pocas dudas de que le gusta lo que ve. Y seguro como el infierno de que me gusta lo que veo mientras me reuno con ella en la mesa. Está absorta en sus pensamientos e inconscientemente se muerde el labio inferior y me parece increíblemente _erótico_.

"Un penique por tus pensamientos?" La asusto, y una vez más se sonroja. Espero que eso signifique que ella está teniendo pensamientos eróticos sobre mí también. Me gustaría poder estar seguro, sin embargo, esta chica es un enigma. Estoy acostumbrado a las mujeres que caen sobre sus rodillas para estar cerca de mí.

Cuando le paso el té, ella todavía no me ha contestado, así que le pregunto de nuevo.

"Tus pensamientos?"

"Este es mi té favorito", ella responde con evasivas, indicando la bolsa de té Twining's English Breakfast.

No, ella no suelta nada, no se abre en lo absoluto, criatura poco frustrante que es. Observo como ella mete la bolsa de té en la tetera y luego lo pone fuera casi de inmediato.

"Me gusta el té negro y poco cargado", explica mientras ve mi mirada algo confundida.

Bien, hora de cortar por lo sano y averiguar lo que necesito saber.

"Ya veo. ¿Es tu novio? "Pregunto, necesito establecer con certeza que ella es definitivamente soltera. Yo no comparto.

"¿Quién?"

"El fotógrafo. José Rodríguez ".

"No. José es un buen amigo mío, eso es todo. ¿Por qué cree que es mi novio? "

"La forma en que le sonríes, y él a ti."

La miro fijamente a los ojos para comprobar si está mintiendo acerca de esto - yo lo sabría. soy un experto en esto, es una de las razones por las cuales tengo tanto exito. Sé que cuando la gente está mintiendo.

"Es más como de la familia", me asegura, y yo le creo. Esta bien.

Ella mira como pelo el papel de mi magdalena de arándanos. Pienso en lo que más me gustaría pelar - _todas sus ropas, para que yo pudiera mirar libremente en ese cuerpo exuberante _

"¿Quieres un poco?" Ofrezco, pero ella se niega.

"Y el chico que conocí ayer, en la tienda. Él tampoco es tu novio?

"Mejor comprobar para estar completamente seguro.

Ella parece un poco irritada mientras me contesta esta vez.

"No. Paul es sólo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? "

"Parece nerviosa alrededor de los hombres", afirmo.

"Usted me parece intimidante", responde ella, mientras se sonroja profundamente otra vez. Estoy sorprendido por esta

respuesta tan sincera, pero me parece que su honestidad esta bien. Tal vez he subestimado a la señorita Steele.

"Usted _debería _encontrarme intimidante. Es usted muy honesta. Por favor, no mire hacia abajo. Me gusta ver su rostro", le sonrío alentadoramente y ahora es su turno para mirar sorprendida. "Me da una pequeña idea de lo que podría estar pensando. Usted es un misterio, señorita Steele".

"No hay nada misterioso acerca de mí", resopla con incredulidad.

"Creo que eres muy reservada", comento. Sí, ella no da mucho de si.

"Excepto cuando te sonrojas, por supuesto, lo que pasa a menudo. Sólo deseo que saber lo que te hace sonrojar. "

_Oh señorita Steele, de verdad espero que sea porque al igual que yo tiene algunos pensamientos sucios, en serio fantaseo sobre follarte en todas las posiciones posibles. _

"¿Siempre hace observaciones tan personales?"

"No me había dado cuenta de que lo hacia. ¿Te he ofendido? "Estoy sorprendido por su honestidad de nuevo. Creo que ella esconde una mujer valiente bajo ese exterior tímido. Para mi gran sorpresa, me parece fascinante, tan refrescante después de todas las mujeres "sí" que siempre tengo a mi alrededor.

"No", responde ella. "Pero usted es muy prepotente".

Ahí está otra vez, esa racha audaz. Nadie por lo general se atreve a quejarse de mi comportamiento y me siento un poco avergonzado al pensar que tal vez la he molestado.

"Estoy acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera Anastasia, en todo" le digo a modo de explicación.

"No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que le llame por su nombre de pila?"

Ella parece realmente molesta por eso. Bueno, por supuesto, estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen 'Señor' o 'Master', pero no hemos llegado a esa parte de las cosas todavía? Así que por ahora me explico.

"Las únicas personas que usan mi nombre de pila son mi familia y algunos amigos cercanos. Así es como quiero que sea". _Me cuesta reconocer que su forma de decir mi nombre cuando salía de mi oficina la semana pasada ha estado en mi mente tentándome. _

Basta ya de todo esto, no voy a tenerla desafiándome. Yo soy el que tiene el control aquí. Cambio el tema de la conversación para preguntarle sobre su familia. Necesito saber si hay relaciones con familiares cercanos que pudieran suponer un obstáculo para ser mi sumisa cada fin de semana, pero nada de lo que me dice me causa ningún motivo de gran preocupación.

Ella no cuenta mucho, pero me sorprende enterarme el que ella eligiera vivir con su padrastro en lugar de con su madre cuando tenía quince años. Hmm, debe estar muy unida a él entonces. Su madre parece un poco atolondrada si ella está en su cuarto matrimonio. No detecto ese rasgo en Anastasia.

Ahora da la vuelta y pregunta por mi familia, y muy brevemente le contesto, pero yo no he venido aquí para hablar de ellos. Ellos no son de ningún interés para una sumisa.

Luego hablamos de viajar al extranjero - me cuenta que nunca ha dejado . continental, y me imagino a mí mismo mostrándole lugares como París e Inglaterra cuando veo la forma en que sus rostro se ilumina cuando ella habla acerca de Shakespeare y Hardy. Pero justo cuando está

empezando a abrirse un poco, se da cuenta del tiempo que lleva nuestra cita. _¡No! _

"Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo que estudiar ", me informa mientras le echa un vistazo a su reloj.

"Para sus exámenes?"

"Sí, comienzan el martes".

Supongo que no sería justo tratar de discutir con ella, para quedarse un poco más. Estos exámenes son importantes para ella, lo entiendo y lo respeto. Me ofrezco a caminar de vuelta al aparcamiento del hotel donde esta el coche de la señorita Kavanagh.

Pero, al menos nada de lo que he sabido esta mañana me ha dado ningún motivo para descartar la posibilidad de tenerla como mi nueva sub. Ese pensamiento me hace feliz y sonrío, pensando en lo divertido que será entrenarla para el papel. _Oh sí, efectivamente, encadenar, la flagelar y follar a la deliciosa señorita Steele en mi cuarto de juegos. Follarla de verdad duro_. _Basta Grey, estas yendo muy lejos otra vez. _

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la ropa que me gustaría verle puesta, en lugar de la basura barata que por lo general usa. Realmente me gustaría verla con una blusa de seda de corte bajo, con una falda (creo que se refiere a una falda de tubo) lápiz apretada y 'No me jodas' súper tacones altos - Louboutins son los zapatos elegidos para mis sumisas, y con esas piernas largas hermosas... hmm, se lucirían.

"¿Siempre usas jeans?" Le pregunto.

"Normalmente" me confirma.

Ya me lo imaginaba. Bueno, eso significa que nadie más va a ir a verla vestida como realmente debe ser. Yo puedo cuidar de su guardarropa para satisfacer mis gustos.

Ya casi estamos de vuelta en el hotel, cuando me suelta,

"¿Tienes novia?"

QUÉ?! Bueno, supongo que es lo justo, puesto que yo le he preguntado lo mismo. Pero ella no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que yo hago. _Tan ingenua, tan inocente _

"No, Anastasia. Yo no hago eso de las novias", le informo con cuidado y veo su mirada de confusión.

¿Para eso pensaba ella que era esta "cita"? Mierda, por supuesto que lo hizo. Puedo ver por su mirada avergonzada que estoy en lo cierto y ahora no puede huir con la suficiente rapidez. En su afán camina y tropieza en la calle y veo a un ciclista venir directamente hacia ella mientras se dirige en sentido contrario por esta calle de una vía.

"Mierda, Ana!" Tiro de su mano para que ella caiga contra mí cuando el ciclista pasa disparado.

Antes de darme cuenta, la estoy abrazando fuertemente contra mi pecho, y me abruma inmediatamente lo fantástico que me siento al tenerla en mis brazos, descubro que ella huele simplemente divino, sobre todo su pelo. La sostengo cerca mientras acaricio la piel perfecta de su rostro para asegurarme de que está ilesa. Estoy a punto de gemir cuando paso mi pulgar por la silueta de su boca - ese labio inferior que ella muerde es tan suave y seductor.

"¿Estás bien?", le susurro, ella me mira con anhelo, mira fijamente a mi boca, y yo sé que ella_realmente _quiere que la bese. De hecho, ella esta prácticamente _rogándome _que la bese. Ah, y yo realmente, de verdad quiero, estoy sin aliento por la necesidad, pero al mirar a esos ojos azules maravillosos e inocentes, que parecen ver todo en mí, entran en la oscuridad de mi alma y vuelvo a mis sentidos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo por amor a Cristo, al jugar con esta hermosa y dulce chica inocente? Ella se merece un hombre mucho mejor que un individuo jodido como yo. ¿Qué he estado pensando? No tengo un hueso decente en mi cuerpo? Sacudo la cabeza para reponerme, para tratar de romper el hechizo que esta mujer fascinante parece haber arrojado sobre mí.

"Anastasia, debes mantenerte alejada de mí. Yo no soy hombre para ti ", me las arreglo para susurrar. "Respira, Anastasia, respira. Me voy a levantar y a dejarte ir".

Puedo ver que ella se siente mal, _muy molesta _por mi aparente rechazo hacia ella. Los dos sabemos que ella estaba rogándome que la besara, y sin embargo no lo hice. La levanto con el brazo extendido para asegurarme de que no se va a desmayar o cualquier otra estupidez.

"Lo tengo", insiste, ahora claramente avergonzada. "Gracias."

"Por qué?" Pregunto, sin soltar sus hombros sosteniéndola. Que me agradece - no llevarla por el camino oscuro de BDSM? Por recobrar la cordura a tiempo?

"Por salvarme."

"Ese idiota iba en sentido contrario. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podría haber sucedido. ¿Quieres venir y sentarte en el hotel un momento?"

La suelto ahora, ella niega con la cabeza, antes de envolver los brazos a su alrededor y cruzar rápidamente el camino de regreso al hotel, yo sigo detrás de ella.

Fuera del hotel, se gira para hacerme frente, pero no me puede mirar a los ojos.

"Gracias por el té y hacer la sesión de fotos", murmura, es evidente que aún esta molesta y humillada por el giro de los acontecimientos entre nosotros.

Me siento como una mierda completa, y lucho para tratar de decirle algo, algo que se explique que estoy lo haciendo por su propio bien, a pesar del hecho de que ella me llama en algún nivel profundo de una manera que nunca he experimentado en mi vida. Pero las palabras no pueden explicar o excusar mi comportamiento. _Quiero hacerla mi sumisa, mi esclava sexual. Es mejor para ella de esta forma. _

"¿Qué, Christian?" Ella me grita.

¿Qué puedo decir?

"Buena suerte con tus exámenes", es la única cosa que finalmente logro pronunciar.

Ella me mira con disgusto y escepticismo.

"Gracias", dice con sarcasmo-. "Adiós Sr. Grey."

Se da la vuelta y desaparece hacia el garaje subterráneo.

Yo me quedo con angustia, sintiéndome tan confuso y despojado por haber dejado a la señorita Anastasia Steele salir de mi vida.

Saco mi telefono movil y llamo a Taylor para que venga a buscarme, preguntándome cómo diablos me voy a sacar a esta mujer de la cabeza.

**Capítulo 2 **

Sé que estoy siendo jodidamente desagradable con todo el mundo pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, mis empleados tendrán que tragárselo

Qué pasa con esta chica? Me he follado a muchas mujeres, pero nunca he sentido nada parecido por ninguna de ellas. Estoy cabreado conmigo mismo por ser tan débil, por no ser capaz deshacerme de estos sentimientos. Soy un Dominante por el amor de Dios. Yo controlo a las mujeres. Ellas no me controlan a mi.

La única persona que tiene alguna idea de por qué estoy constantemente de tan mal humor es Taylor, y él sabe que no debe hacer ningún tipo de comentario

No puedo irme de Portland por mucho que lo quiera, ya que es donde está Anastasia y su canto de sirena es muy fuerte. Pero no pierdo el tiempo, he establecido mi oficina en "The Heathman" para poder trabajar desde aquí, ya que hay muchas cosas que pueden gestionarse así. De esa manera me siento que no estoy completamente perdido por esta trama.

Taylor sin duda está deseando que me de prisa y consiga una nueva sumisa dispuesta y complaciente, de pelo castaño, para follarla y azotarla sin sentido en mi cuarto de juegos como siempre, y así desahogarme y sacarme estos sentimientos de encima, pero no puedo. Sé que hay muchas mujeres que saltarían si fuera necesario para convertirse en mis sumisas, pero yo no quiero a ninguna más, solo a la Srta Anastasia Steel..

Me siento como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo para atraerme hacia ella, y la magia es fuerte. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza,

no importa cuanto lo intente. Incluso el sonido de su nombre sigue sonando repetidamente en mi cerebro. Anastasia. Un nombre precioso para una chica hermosa.

Me intento convencer que estoy haciendo lo mejor, y que debo seguir hacia adelante y dejarla sola, pero es algo mucho más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Hace tiempo que no tengo una sesión con Flynn, por lo que no he podido discutir el tema de Anastasia con él todavía, pero creo que debo hacerlo en breve. Es la persona a la que le cuento todo, sin tabúes. Él sabe de toda mi jodida enfermedad. Puede que él sea capaz de centrarme en todos estos sentimientos confusos.

Cada mañana salgo a correr y luego me castigo en el gimnasio del hotel, incluso he hecho venir hasta Portland a Claude Bastille, para así poder sacarme toda esta mierda de

encima haciendo Kick Boxing con él, pero aun eso no me ayuda.

Pensamientos sobre Anastasia irrumpen en mi cabeza en cualquier momento, Pensamientos calientes y eróticos sobre ella en mi cuarto de juegos en todas las posiciones. Estoy duro constantemente. Si pudiera darle unos buenos azotes y luego follarla muy duro me sentiría mucho mejor.

Duermo mucho menos de lo habitual. La música por lo general me proporciona una via de escape, un bálsamo para mi alma herida y dañada, echo de menos mi piano. En las primeras horas de la mañana pensamientos no deseados inundan mi cabeza.

La rabia y la ira se apoderan de mi al pensar que otro hombre pudiera tener a Ana. No puedo soportar ni siquiera la idea de que la toquen. Ya vi al gorila de la ferretería acosándola, y luego al fotógrafo babeando por ella. Parece no tener ni idea de lo atractiva

que resulta, y eso forma parte de su atractivo creo yo.

Pero eso también significa que es vulnerable, que necesita cuidarse, y como su Dominante es lo que haría. Yo cuidaría de ella y la mantendría a salvo. Realmente deseo que ella firme el contrato para ser mi sumisa, obedeciendo las reglas, de esa manera tal vez no estaría tan preocupado por ella.

Mi primera impresión cuando cayó en mi oficina y me miró, era que ella era un sumisa por naturaleza pero después de haber pasado un poco de tiempo con ella ya no estoy tan seguro.

Pero es su audacia la que despierta mi interés. Cuando estoy con ella, el aburrimiento, el tedio que me invaden desaparece y me siento más vivo de lo he estado en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puede haberme llegado a tanto en tan poco tiempo? Puedo entender cómo en otros tiempos se

acusaba de brujería a las mujeres, porque eso es lo que me siento – embrujado.

Otra cosa que me atormenta es la expresión de Anastasia cuando la abrazaba y no la besé. Un sentimiento de rechazo se escribió en su cara tan dulce. El haberla perturbado, el ser el causante de su dolor me está atormentando.

Cómo puedo explicárselo, cómo puedo hacer que se sienta mejor, cómo hacerle entender lo duro que fue luchar para no ceder a mi deseo de besarla allí mismo en la calle?

Cómo hacerle entender que si la hubiera besado las cosas se habrían vuelto imparables entre nosotros y entonces sería el culpable de haberla arrastrado hacia mi mundo oscuro, porque sé lo enfermo y lo jodido que estoy?

Pero una parte de mi sostiene que quizás a ella le guste lo que le puedo ofrecer, y que por lo menos debería averiguarlo. Ella estaría

cuidada y a salvo siendo mi sumisa. Podría abrirle un nuevo mundo, uno donde ella experimentará un placer inimaginable, si solo se entregara libremente a mi para poner a prueba sus limites. Y el pensar en ella aceptándolo me hace sentir realmente emocionado.

Y es por eso por lo que no puedo alejarme de Portland y regresar a Seattle de momento. No soy capaz de convencerme de darle la espalda a la Srta Steel y seguir adelante con mi vida.

Naturalmente he ordenado investigaciones más exhaustivas para asegurarme que sé de ella tanto como me sea posible. No hay nada que indique ningún novio anterior, algo que encuentro realmente sorprendente – tiene casi veintidós años después de todo. Pero me hace feliz esa falta de novios. Tampoco nada parece indicar que sea gay, lo que coincide con mi primera impresión, por lo que descarto totalmente esa posibilidad.

También he ordenado controles a fondo de todos aquellos que regularmente tienen contacto con ella para asegurarme de que no está en modo alguno en peligro de algún hijo de puta desconocido. Sí, soy un fanático del control. Soy tan minucioso y despiadado en ello como si estuviera a punto de emprender inminentemente una nueva adquisición. _Tal vez lo estoy, o me estoy engañando a mi mismo? _

Los informes sobre el chico fotógrafo y el gorila de la ferretería están limpios, no tienen antecedentes penales o cualquier indicio de violación o delitos sexuales dentro o fuera del expediente. Uno de los profesores de la universidad al parecer se inclinaba hacia el travestismo, lo que en realidad no me preocupa en absoluto y en cualquier caso está a punto de salir de la universidad.

Al menos me he enterado que este viernes finalizan sus exámenes con una prueba de 3 horas sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy.

Ummm, la obra que me viene a la mente es por supuesto Tess de D'Urbervilles, debido a las similitudes obvias.

No me gusta esperar, pero ejerzo un cierto grado de auto-control. No quiero distraerla de ninguna manera en el estudio para sus exámenes finales. Así que espero hasta el viernes para enviarle un regalo que espero pueda explicarle el por qué me resistí a besarla. Disfruto enormemente buscando la mejor cita para ir a entregarle las tres primeras ediciones de las novelas de Hardy que he comprado para ella. Así que decido enviar a Taylor a entregarlas justo antes que ella vuelva a casa después del examen final, y así la estén esperando cuando llegue.

Mis investigaciones han establecido que ella es una estudiante de Literatura Inglesa con mucho talento, por lo que creo que fácilmente será capaz de ver lo que estoy intentando decirle a ella cuando escribo la tarjeta que adjunto a los libros:

_Por qué no me dijiste que había peligro? Por qué no me lo advertiste? las damas saben lo que deben evitar, porque leen novelas que les desvelan estos trucos… _

Traducción moderna de "Las mujeres jóvenes, en su deseo de amor y afecto se inclinan hacia las relaciones malsanas disfrazadas de amor"

Le estoy explicando que yo no hago la cosa de las novias, ni las cosas de corazones y flores. Es por eso por lo que no la besé, porque hubiera pensado que era eso lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Yo no quería mentirle ni engañarla.

Agradezco la distracción de tener a Elliot por aquí el viernes por la noche. Me irrita a veces con sus inmaduras bromas constantes por mi falta de vida amorosa, mientras que hace alarde de su nueva conquista. Y lo tolero porque es mejor que siga sin saber la verdad. Puedo y quiero mantener mi estilo de vida al margen de mi familia para protegerlos, especialmente a mamá. No quiero hacer nada que pueda disgustarla.

Pero Elliot es mi hermano, y puedo relajarme con él como con pocas personas más. Estoy contento de que esté en Portland y cenamos en el "Heathman" y luego nos vamos hacia el bar para tomar una o dos cervezas. No me permito beber demasiado ya que sé que no sería una buena idea dado mi actual estado de ánimo.

Suspiro cuando mi Blackberry vibra de nuevo sobre las once, pero se me sale el corazón por la boca cuando veo quién llama.

_Mierda! Anastasia! El identificador de llamada me dice que es ella. Guardé su número cuando me llamó para concertar la sesión de fotos, pero demonios, lo podría haber conseguido de todos modos. _

Contesto rápidamente

"Anastasia?"

"Por qué me enviaste los libros?"

Mierda, suena realmente extraña y arrastra las palabras. Qué diablos está pasando?

"Anastasia, estás bien? Suenas rara"

"Yo no soy la rara, tu lo eres"

Mierda, claramente le han disgustado los libros de Hardy que le he enviado. Tanto como mi patético intento de disculpa. Tal vez debería haberla dejado tranquila, parece que he empeorado la situación, ella se ha ido y claramente se ha emborrachado. Empiezan a sonar alarmas en mi cabeza.

"Anastasia, Has estado bebiendo?"

"Y a ti que te importa?"

Me las arreglo para contener mi temperamento al oír su insolente tono de voz. Pero mientras hablo con ella ya estoy empezando a hacer planes. Necesito urgentemente encontrarla y asegurarme de que está bien.

Elliot me mira divertido al escuchar parte de la conversación. Nunca me había oído hablar antes con una mujer fuera de un contexto de negocios.

"Soy curioso, dónde estás?"

" En un bar"

"En qué bar?" Me estoy cabreando. Tengo que seguir su rastro, en el estado en el que se encuentra podría pasarle cualquier cosa. Puedo sentir como se me erizan los pelos de la nuca.

"Un bar en Portland"

"Y como te irás a casa?"

Con quién está? La están cuidando, se asegurarán de que llegue a casa sana y salva?

"Ya encontraré la manera"

Estoy tan podidamente frustrado con esta conversación, no me está llevando a ninguna parte. Está en peligro y tengo que encontrarla

lo antes posible. Odio la sensación de no tener el control.

"En qué bar te encuentras?"

"Por qué me enviaste los libros Christian?"

"Anastasia, dónde estás? Dímelo ahora!"

Hablo con ella como lo haría con una sumisa desobediente que me ha disgustado. Necesito respuestas. Realmente necesito esta información ahora mismo, en este instante, para así poder garantizar su seguridad.

"Eres tan… dominante" Se ríe de mi

Oh Anastasia, no tienes ni idea.

"Ana, por favor, ayúdame, Dónde diablos estás?"

Increíblemente ella se ríe de mi una vez más. Cuánto ha bebido por el amor de Dios? Ahora estoy aún más preocupado por ella.

"Estoy en Portland… un largo camino desde Seattle" Se mofa de mi. Dios, espero que no esté a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"Dónde en Portland?" Trato de sacarle algún sentido a sus palabras

"Buenas noches Christian"

_No, no, no! No te atrevas a colgarme, no antes de haberme dicho donde te encuentras. _

"Ana!"

Pero se ha ido. Mierda!

"Qué está pasando Christian? Quién es esa Anastasia …?"

Levanto mi mano para callar a Elliot y rápidamente marco un numero en mi teléfono móvil.

"Necesito urgentemente rastrear al teléfono móvil de la Srta Steel… si, inmediatamente…. Una posición optima… si, espero"

No hay tiempo que perder, algún desalmado podría saltar encima de ella y en el estado en el que se encuentra no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Parece haber pasado una eternidad aunque nuestro sistema de rastreo de ultima generación tarda solo un par de minutos en obtener la ubicación, y por suerte resulta ser que el bar en el que se encuentra está cerca del Heathman. Tengo que confirmar que aun tiene su teléfono, que no se le ha caído o lo ha dejado caer – o peor! La llamo de nuevo.

Cierro los ojos con alivio cuando me contesta ella con un "Hola"

"Voy por ti."

No espero su respuesta. Cuelgo y me pongo en pie para marcharme.

"Quieres que vaya yo también?" Me pregunta Elliot, entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de lo preocupado que estoy por que todo se va a la mierda.

"Si, puedes echarme una mano, supongo" le digo con ironía. Mi hermano sabe perfectamente como manejarse en una pelea. Espero que no se llegue a nada de esto, pero siempre es bueno tener alguna ventaja. Lamento ahora haberle dado la noche libre a Taylor. Podría llamarle, pero esperarle nos retrasaría.

"Así que vamos, confiesa, quién exactamente es esa chica, "Ana"? Me pregunta Elliot, mientras yo acelero a fondo para ir al Club y encontrarla.

"Sólo una amiga"

Incluso Elliot se da cuenta que este no es el momento para los interrogatorios y gracias a Dios se calla.

Cuando abro la puerta del bar, está lleno de estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos destrozando sus cabezas furiosos al ritmo de la música. Seguramente se trata de la celebración del final de los exámenes, y eso es lo que Ana debe estar haciendo. Elliot y yo empezamos a entrar pero está tan lleno que no sabemos por donde empezar..

Desesperadamente exploro el lugar en busca de Anastasia y puedo sentir como se apodera de mi el pánico cuando no la localizo. Entonces diviso a Katherine Kavanagh a lo lejos, y me dirijo hacia ella.

"Es ella?" me pregunta Elliot, cuando ve hacia donde me dirijo.

"No, ella es su amiga, pero sabrá dónde se encuentra Ana – eso espero" le digo gravemente.

Por supuesto Elliot no puede apartar los ojos de Kate, es su tipo de mujer. Belleza clásica de una manera muy obvia, con un brillante pelo rubio, y una figura curvilínea que se muestra a la perfección con unos vaqueros ajustados y una pequeña blusa de tirantes.

"Dónde está Anastasia?" No puedo perder el tiempo con cortesías. Tengo que encontrarla.

"Qué…qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Exclama Kate en su incredulidad.

"Dímelo, ahora, Dónde-está-Anastasia?" Le digo claramente y conteniéndome para no cogerla y sacudirla por su estupefacción. Es evidente que ella también ha estado bebiendo.

"Ella ... err ... ha salido a tomar un poco de aire fresco", finalmente responde. "José se acaba de ir a ver cómo está."

_Mierda! Apuesto que va a "velar" por su bienestar. _

"Voy a salir a buscar a Ana, quédate aquí por si entrara de nuevo" Le indico a Elliot

Por supuesto, con lo mujeriego que es, está encantado de quedarse con la Srta Kavanagh. Pero enseguida me doy cuenta que ella está encantada con el también. Niego con la cabeza mientras me dirijo a la salida.

Una vez fuera, en el aparcamiento, miro a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar a Ana. Entonces veo a una pareja. El tipo tiene sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de la chica y trata de besarla a pesar de que ella está tratando de empujarlo.

_Mierda, son Ana y José_. Esto es exactamente lo que yo temía, y puedo sentir la rabia como hierve por mis venas. Gracias a Dios que he llegado justo a tiempo.

Cuando me dirijo hacia ellos puedo oír como Ana le suplica

"_José, no, por favor, no lo hagas_"

Ella le suplica, pero él aún no la suelta , y me dan ganas de golpearle por lo mierda que es. Hago acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre él. ¿Cómo mierda se atreve a forzarla. En lugar de eso digo en voz alta de aviso, voz mezclada con la furia que siento.

"Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no."

Finalmente José suelta a Ana. _Suavemente si quieres escapar de una sola pieza, chico_.

"Grey" dice lacónicamente, cuando ve mi mirada de disgusto. Pero antes de que pueda encargarme de él como se merece hay otros asuntos que merecen mi atención.

Ana me mira con sorpresa y luego de repente se dobla en si misma y empieza a vomitar espectacularmente en el suelo.

"Uggg - Dios mío Ana" retrocede José claramente asqueado.

Qué lástima que no le vomitara encima, le habría servido como lección para no tratar de forzarla intentando meterle su lengua hasta la garganta con su lengua hasta meterse en su garganta. _Me alegro mucho de que ella no estuviera dispuesta a ello. _

Sospecho que Ana aún no ha terminado de vomitar, así que le recojo el cabello y la llevo

por un camino que llega hasta las jardineras llenas de flores que limita el estacionamiento.

"Si vas a vomitar otra vez, hazlo aquí. Te ayudaré a mantenerte en pie" le digo mientras le recojo el cabello en una cola improvisada y la sostengo por los hombros. Ella débilmente intenta apartarme , pero de pronto vomita de nuevo… y otra vez, hasta que finalmente no le queda nada que vomitar, aunque su cuerpo sigue intentándolo de todas maneras.

Está agotada y apenas puede sostenerse en pie, le paso mi pañuelo de lino para que pueda limpiarse la boca. Aún estoy furioso con ella por haber llegado a este estado y que se haya expuesto a los riesgos, pero se atenua por mi inmenso alivio de haberla encontrado a tiempo de evitar un daño mayor. Incluso en el estado en el que se encuentra estoy encantado de volver a verla, de estar con ella otra vez.

Observo a José que todavía está dando vueltas, nos mira desde la entrada del bar. Ana también le echa una mirada de disgusto, a regañadientes desaparece dentro del bar, murmurando algo de ir a echar un vistazo. _Oh no, no lo harás_.

Ana está claramente avergonzada, pero el vómito no me preocupa en absoluto – mi estilo de vida me ha hecho ver y tratar con todo tipo de fluidos corporales a lo largo de los años.

"Lo siento" murmura tímidamente, mientras juguetea nerviosa con el pañuelo.

"Qué es lo que lamentas, Anastasia?" Le pregunto divertido y con curiosidad por saber lo que ella considera su peor pecado.

"La llamada telefónica, principalmente. El estar enferma. Oh, la lista es interminable" murmura sonrojándose.

"Todos hemos pasado por esto alguna vez, tal vez no tan dramáticamente como tu" le digo recordando mis años de adolescencia salvaje antes de que Elena me tomara en sus manos y me sacara del camino de la bebida.

Pero tengo que hacerle saber que realmente no puede actuar así, no es un comportamiento aceptable para nadie, y mucho menos para mi próxima potencial sumisa.

"Se trata de conocer tus limites , Anastasia. Quiero decir, yo soy experto en presionar los limites, pero esto es algo que se aleja de todo limite. Es habitual en ti este de este comportamiento?"

"No, nunca antes me había estado borracha, y ahora mismo no siento ningún deseo de

volver a estarlo otra vez" me dice compungida, y le creo.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa", le digo.

Pero ella se queja e insiste en que tiene que decirle a su amiga Kate que se va, aunque le aseguro que mi hermano Elliott le dirá que está bien. Ella está claramente algo confusa pensando que yo ya había regresado Seattle y se pregunta cómo la encontré.

"He rastreado tu teléfono móvil, Anastasia".

Esto parece conmocionarla. _Sí, soy su acosador. Acostúmbrate a ello_.

Ella tiene que recoger el bolso y la chaqueta que había dejado dentro antes de que podamos salir, así que a regañadientes entremos de nuevo en el club. La tomo de la mano con firmeza puesto que se encuentra borracha y débil.

Ana encuentra sus cosas en la mesa donde las había dejado y le pregunta al chico que está sentado allí por Kate. La música está muy alta y cuando tiene que gritarme muy cerca para que la escuche eso me excita – ella se sonroja, realmente estoy deseando que a ella le esté pasando lo mismo, pero tal vez sea solo por el alcohol?.

Me dice que Kate se encuentra en la pista de baile – sin duda con Elliot.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa necesito que Anastasia beba mucha agua para intentar contrarrestar el efecto del alcohol barato que ha ingerido. Pido un vaso de agua grande y

vigilo que se lo acabe todo. No se da cuenta de que la deshidratación es una de las principales consecuencias del consumo excesivo de alcohol? Me paso las manos por el cabello en un gesto de frustración por ser tan necia.

Entonces la tomo de nuevo de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile, para que podamos encontrar a su amiga y salir de este basurero. La pista de baile está muy concurrida, y la forma más sencilla de llegar al otro lado es ir bailando – soy un buen bailarín, un hot dancer Otra cosa que agradecerle a Elena, y de hecho me resulta muy divertido coger a Ana en mis brazos y deslizarla por la pista, así la mantengo en pie, ya que todavía está muy borracha.

Encontramos a Kate y Elliot bailando muy sugerentemente.

"Dile a Kate que tengo a Ana y que me encargo de ella. Y por el amor de Dios

asegúrate de usar condón esta noche, eh?" Le grito a Elliot al oído.

Me sonríe provocativamente pícaramente y tira de Kate hacia sus brazos, para deleite de esta que no deja de menearse alrededor de él seductoramente.

_Cristo, si se acaban de conocer, pero conozco a mi hermano lo suficientemente para saber que va a fallársela esta noche. _

Así que Anastasia y yo por fin podemos salir. Pero antes de llegar a fuera, noto como empieza a cojear. Dios mío, se ha desmayado.

"_Mierda!" _

Por lo menos me las arreglo para cogerla antes de que toque el suelo.

**Capítulo 3 **

Ahora llevo a Ana inconsciente fuera del club, es muy liviana y no pesa casi nada, así que no me resulta ningún problema que llevarla al coche.

Incluso ahora se ve como un ángel mientras esta desplomada en el asiento, con el cabello castaño enmarcando su carita dulce. Le pongo el cinturón de seguridad, asegurándome de que está bien apretado. Me gusta así, atada.

"Oh nena, que desperdicio", suspiro tristemente.

Llamo a Taylor. Su noche libre ha terminado porque lo necesito.

"Tengo una situación. Nos vemos en la entrada trasera del Heathman en quince minutos. Necesito asistencia con entrada discreta."

"Entrada trasera en quince minutos" Taylor confirma. Termino la llamada.

Jodidos paparazzi, están acechando alrededor de cada esquina en busca de chismes jugosos. Christian Grey llevando a una joven en coma por el vestíbulo principal

del Heathman, eso haría su día. Esa es la desventaja de ser rico y famoso.

Mientras conduzco la corta distancia de nuevo, sigo mirando a Ana - ella parece estar bien, está respirando normalmente, así que creo que sólo necesita dormir. Me alivia saber que tomó agua antes de que se desmayara, pero no estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo de dejarla ahogarse con su propio vómito, así que voy a llevarla de vuelta a mi habitación de hotel. Ahí puedo cuidar de ella con más facilidad que en su casa, sobre todo si su compañera de habitación y mi hermano van a tener una noche apasionada.

Taylor se reúne conmigo como estaba previsto. Si está sorprendido con lo que resulta ser la "situación", no lo demuestra en absoluto .

"Es sólo alcohol, no hay drogas involucradas. No creo que la señorita Steele necesite asistencia médica, pero ten los detalles de un médico de confianza a mano por si acaso", le instruyo.

"Sí, señor".

Nos guía a través de la entrada de servicio por la parte posterior y luego a la suite a través de la escalera de emergencia. Se ofrece a llevar a Ana al subir las escaleras, pero me niego porque yo no la quiero en ningún otros

brazos, ni siquiera de Taylor. Yo lo puedo manejar bien.

Al entrar en la sala, veo vacilar Taylor no está seguro dónde voy a poner Ana. Nunca ha visto a una mujer dormir en mi cama en todo el tiempo que ha trabajado para mí. Ha visto a muchas mujeres que venían y se iban, pero siempre han dormido en una habitación separada a la mía.

Me dirijo directamente a la cama y pongo suavemente Ana ahí. Ella despierta momentáneamente y murmura dormida, pero no comienza a vomitar de nuevo, gracias a Dios.

Ella se ve tan joven y tan dulce e inocente ahí acostada, creo ver una expresión de preocupación, o incluso de lástima pasar rápidamente a través de la cara de Taylor en un momento de descuido.

"Eso es todo. Te llamaré si necesito algo más", le digo al despedirlo, y sé que él sabe que he traído aquí a la señorita Steele para cuidar de ella, no para aprovecharme de ella. Esa no es mi manera actuar. Todo lo pervertido que pasa en mi sala de juegos es totalmente con consentimiento, mujeres totalmente conscientes. _No es necesario drogarlas, ellas de buena gana me piden que las folle. _

Una vez que se ha ido, le quito los convers a Ana junto con los calcetines. Me doy cuenta de que están un poco manchados de su abundante vómito, al igual que sus pantalones vaqueros. No la puedo dejar con ellos, están asquerosos.

"Srta. Steele, tengo que decir que no es como yo preveía desnudarte", murmuro con ironía al deshacer el botón y bajar la cremallera de sus vaqueros, los deslizo hacia abajo por sus caderas, y luego tiro de ellos fuera por la parte inferior de las piernas .

No puedo hacer nada por mí mismo, es un festín para mis ojos, sus hermosas piernas largas y delgadas, que había mantenido ocultas hasta ahora. Dios mío, en realidad son las piernas de una supermodelo, pero me alegro de que no sea una modelo, no me gustaría que otros hombres se la comieran con los ojos. E_s para mis ojos solamente, si tengo forma de hacerlo. Y la suelo tener. _

La pongo de lado para dormir por si acaso vomita otra vez, y veo su suave y perfecto trasero, redondo revestido en simples bragas de algodón blanco. Oh ella se merece ropa interior mucho mejor que esa. Me gustaría verla en algunas bragas de seda y encaje obscenamente caros que muestren su fantástico trasero.

Mis ojos pasan ávidamente por el resto de su figura encantadora, pero no la toco. No sin su permiso. Pero puedo ver la curva de sus pechos bajo su camiseta, y no puedo dejar de imaginar cómo sería sentir su tacto, acariciarlos, chuparlos, follarlos ... Cierro los ojos y trago saliva. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso en este mismo instante, así que la cubro con el edredón de manera confiada.

Saco mi Blackberry y llamo a Taylor.

"La ropa de la señorita Steele necesita ir a la lavandería. Tráele algunas prendas nuevas por la mañana. Algo azul".

"Sí, señor".

Sé que te verás muy bien en azul, por tus ojos azul claro. Tengo muchas ganas de ver esos ojos por la mañana. Todo lo que puedo ver, mientras que ella está durmiendo son las largas pestañas en su mejilla. Son agradables a la vista también. Me siento en la silla junto a la cama y la observo mientras ella duerme. Su cara es pálida y hermosa, y hasta ahora solo me hacía una idea, ahora sé que el resto de su piel es un color rosa perfecto. Su cabello castaño se extiende como un abanico sobre la almohada, y con cuidado se lo aparto de la cara. Se siente suave y sedoso. Su boca está ligeramente abierta, y le paso mi pulgar sobre su delicioso labio inferior, y mi aliento

se agita por lo suave que se siente eso también. _Mm Mm, me estoy imaginando como sería follar esa boca ... oh por Dios detente Grey! _Todo en esta mujer parece bello y dulce, pero ese hecho me provoca una erección dura y dolorosamente sólida como una roca.

Me parece que su respiración es tranquilizadora de alguna manera. No sé cuánto tiempo me siento allí sólo a mirarla, pero finalmente me pongo mis pantalones de pijama y me meto en la cama también. Me acurruco detrás de ella y entierro mi nariz en su cabello. Ella huele divinamente, es embriagadora, sensual y también de alguna manera inocente. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Despierto sintiéndome sorprendentemente descansado y fresco, después de haber dormido tranquilamente durante varias horas, me doy cuenta al echar un vistazo al reloj. Mi brazo está alrededor de la cintura de Anastasia, mi pierna doblada sobre la de ella. _Mierda, si se despertara ahora creo que entraría en pánico, sobre todo con mi erección dura como roca excavando en su espalda de esta manera. _

De mala gana me desenredo de ella.

Gentilmente la beso en la mejilla, y ella murmura en sueños, estoy más que emocionado cuando es mi nombre lo que oigo saliendo de sus labios. Espero que ella esté teniendo un sueño bueno sobre mi, no una pesadilla.

Ella no despierta todavía. Esperemos que la resaca no sea muy mala, seguramente el agua que le obligué a beber la rehidrató. Hmm, tal vez una mala resaca le enseñaría una lección sobre cómo acabar tan estúpidamente borracha, pero supongo que su experiencia con los vómitos probablemente será un muy buen elemento disuasorio. La idea de que pudo haber acabado en la cama del fotógrafo, y que despertara allí aun me pone furioso.

Decido que me voy a distraer al gimnasio haciendo ejercicio para tratar de disipar todos estos pensamientos frustrantes. La frustración por tener Anastasia en mi cama, pero fuera de los límites. La frustración por no enseñar al mierda de Jose Rodriguez la lección que merece.

Primero le envío un mensaje de texto a Elliot.

_*Dile a Kate Ana esta bien. Espero que usaras un preservativo* _

Estoy sorprendido al tener respuesta inmediatamente.

_*Le dije a Kate sobre Ana. Usamos una caja _

_entera de condones. Entonces, ¿tu también has tenido sexo hermanito?* _

Niego con la cabeza y sonrío con las bromas de Elliot. No me molesto en contestar.

Antes de irme, dejo en la mesita de noche un vaso de jugo de naranja y un par de Advil, que estoy seguro que Ana apreciará cuando se despierte. Ella no debe salir o ir a ninguna parte mientras no estoy, ya que no tiene ropa, pero llamo Taylor de todos modos.

"Estoy yendo al gimnasio. Mantén a la señorita Steele bajo estrecha vigilancia."

"Sí, señor. Ella está totalmente ehh...recuperada?"

"Todavía durmiendo como un bebé. Sólo me iré una media hora."

"Muy bien señor la ropa de la señorita Steele ha ido a la lavandería. Tengo su ropa nueva."

"Yo se la daré cuando vuelva."

_No quiero que la tenga antes de que yo vuelva, ella puede vestirse y salir corriendo. No quiero que ella vaya a ninguna parte, realmente necesito hablar con ella. Mierda, necesito verla, y punto. _

Cuando regreso del gimnasio, tomo la bolsa de la de ropa que Taylor compró para Anastasia, él está sentado leyendo en la sala

de estar de la suite con la puerta del dormitorio en su línea de visión directa.

"Situación sin cambios con la señorita Steele", me informa Taylor y luego se despide de sus responsabilidades de niñera.

Mierda, entro al cuarto o toco la puerta? Al final mejor toco la puerta, pero entro sin esperar la respuesta. Realmente necesito una ducha después de mi sesión de ejercicios de castigo en el gimnasio.

Está despierta! Pero cuando ella me ve, se da la vuelta y cierra los ojos.

"Anastasia Buenos días. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Se ve aún más frágil y etérea de lo habitual. Me doy cuenta de que ha bebido el jugo de naranja y tomado el Advil. Eso es bueno.

"Mejor de lo que me merezco". Murmura con voz débil. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

Parece que está bastante avergonzada por lo que pasó anoche - eso esta bien, después de hacer semejantes tonterías.

Me siento en el borde de la cama mientras le explico que la traje aquí, con la excusa de que estaba más cerca que su casa y no quería arriesgar la tapicería de cuero de mi coche con su vomito. La verdad es que nunca iba a dejarla lejos de mi vista en la condición que se encontraba

"¿Tú me acostaste en la cama?" Su voz es

apenas audible.

"Sí".

"¿Vomité otra vez?"

"No."

"¿Tú me desvestiste?"

"Sí".

"Nosotros no ...?"

Está tan horrorizada que en realidad no puede pronunciar las palabras para preguntarme directamente si follamos o no. Se sienta y mira fijamente sus manos, mortificada.

"Anastasia, estabas en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gustan mis mujeres sensibles y receptivas", le digo.

_¿Qué clase de bastardo enfermo en verdad crees que soy? Pues bien, tal vez soy un bastardo enfermo, pero solamente siempre con las mujeres que realmente quieren que yo lo sea y que están plenamente conscientes. _

"Lo siento mucho", susurra, claramente muy avergonzada de sí misma. Bueno, así debe estar.

"Fue una noche muy entretenida. Una que no voy a olvidar en mucho tiempo", le digo sinceramente con un poco de diversión. Desde luego, no estaba aburrido, eso es seguro, el aburrimiento es mi peor enemigo.

Me aburro muy fácil y rápidamente.

"No hacía falta que me localizara con alguna cosa tipo James Bond que esté desarrollando para el mejor postor", me dice, después de haberse ofendido por alguna razón que no puedo comprender.

_Whoa, espera un momento jovencita. Salvo tu delicioso trasero de las atenciones de ese fotógrafo hijo de puta ¿no? Vamos a aclarar las cosas aquí. _

"En primer lugar, la tecnología para rastrear teléfonos móviles está disponible a través de Internet. En segundo lugar mi empresa no invierte o fabricar cualquier tipo de dispositivos de vigilancia, y en tercer lugar, si yo no hubiera venido a por ti, probablemente te habrías despertado en cama del fotógrafo, y por lo que puedo recordar, no te entusiasmaba mucho esa idea".

La miro enojado, ella no parece darse cuenta del peligro en el que se puso. Pero por alguna razón, a ella le parece gracioso lo que he dicho. Se muerde el labio y empieza a reírse de mí.

"¿De que cronica medieval escapaste? Suenas como un caballero de la corte", ella se ríe de mí.

El sonido de su risa la hace simplemente irresistible, y a pesar de mí mismo me

encuentro sonriéndole a esta mujer frustrante, aunque todavía estoy enojado con ella.

"Anastasia, no lo creo. Caballero oscuro tal vez". No quiero que ella se haga la ilusión de que soy alguna clase de un caballero blanco puro. Si pudiera leer mi mente sabría exactamente lo que quiero hacer con ella, sin duda lo sabría.

Pero dejemos eso de lado, yo necesito que ella se de cuenta de lo irresponsable que ha sido.

"¿Comiste anoche?"

Ella niega con la cabeza.

"Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. Honestamente, Anastasia, es la regla número uno cuando se esta bebiendo." Tonta, chica tonta, frustrante.

"¿Vas a seguir regañándome?"

"¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo?"

"Creo que sí".

"Tienes suerte de que solo te esté regañando".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bueno, si fueras mía, no serías capaz de sentarte durante una semana después de la tontería que hiciste ayer. No comiste, te emborrachaste, te pusiste en riesgo. No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haber sucedido".

"Habría estado bien. Estaba con Kate." Ana

me frunce el ceño.

Espontáneamente saltan a mi cabeza las imágenes de Ana luchando y rogándole al fotógrafo para que parase, cómo la abrazaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Cómo le sostenía la barbilla para poder besarla, y cómo todo esto habría acabado si no hubiera llegado allí cuando lo hice. Me imagino sus manos codiciosas tocándole los senos, arrancándole la ropa. Sacudo la cabeza para disipar las imágenes perturbadoras.

"Y el fotógrafo?" Le recuerdo con acritud.

"José solo se paso de la raya", se encoge de hombros, parece no tener idea de como las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes muy fácilmente. Desde luego ella no le podría haber detenido en el estado en que se encontraba

"Bueno, la próxima vez que te salgas de la línea, tal vez alguien debería enseñarle buenos modales."

_Le voy a sacar la mierda a golpes si él te pone ni siquiera un dedo encima otra vez. _

"Tú eres bastante disciplinario", me susurra Ana.

_No tienes ni idea de lo cierto que es eso Ana. Quiero verte extendida sobre el banco de azotes. Flagelarte es lo que te mereces, que tu trasero se ponga de color rosa brillante, y _

_luego una follada dura de castigo. Entonces ibas a aprender. O tal vez la un latigazo, eso realmente te pondría en la línea. _

Me gustan estos pensamientos tanto que no puedo evitar sonreír ante Ana cuando la imagino conmigo en mi cuarto de juegos. Pero tengo que frenar por ahora.

"Me voy a tomar una ducha. A menos que quieras bañarte tu primero?" _O podemos ducharnos juntos? _Por la mirada de Ana, ella está teniendo el mismo pensamiento. Ella me mira y se olvida de respirar mientras observa todo mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar pasar mi pulgar por su mejilla y por todo su labio inferior.

"Respira, Anastasia," susurro, encantado de que ella sienta la atracción que hay entre nosotros, tanto como yo. Hay esperanza para nosotros, la esperanza de que ella estará de acuerdo con lo que quiero de ella. Pero lo primero es lo primero. Ella tiene que comer.

"El desayuno estará aquí dentro de quince minutos. Debes estar muerta de hambre."

Luego me dirijo al baño para ducharme.

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de la trilogia de "Cincuenta Sombras". Pertenece James. Estoy simplemente tomando prestados los personajes para entretenimiento y no por beneficio

economico. Por favor, consulte la página de aviso legal para más detalles sobre los derechos de propiedad intelectual de esta obra.

**Capítulo 4 **

Mientras estoy en la ducha y dejó que el agua hirviendo corra por mi cuerpo, trato de sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que anoche me acosté con la señorita Anastasia Steele en mi cama, y dormí bien, muy bien. No tuve pesadillas. Sólo un sueño profundo y reparador. Yo rara vez duermo tan bien, de hecho, no puedo recordar la última vez que lo hice.

Nunca he compartido mi cama con nadie. A causa de mi jodida infancia, tengo problemas profundos que significan que no quiero que me toquen en ciertas áreas de mi cuerpo, o tener cualquier tipo de contacto personal a menos que sea a mi manera. Tener a alguien durmiendo conmigo me pondría en riesgo de ser tocado de manera inapropiada.

El ser un Dominante me da el control que anhelo y me asegura que no voy a ser tocado en cualquier lugar que no quiero . Nunca inicio una relación con una nueva sumisa hasta tener los papeles en regla. De esa manera no hay malentendidos acerca de lo

que se espera. Este se compone de un contrato detallado con reglas claramente definidas, además de los límites duros y suaves para ambas partes, firmado por ambas partes. Ella también tiene que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, para garantizar que los detalles de mi estilo de vida no terminan en los periódicos. También tengo otras medidas de seguridad para de prevenirlo.

Mi sumisa siempre está bien amarrada, atada o encadenada para tener relaciones sexuales así ella no me puede tocar, y yo siempre le instruyo en términos muy claros y exactos qué es lo que quiero que haga, o lo que voy a hacer con ella para mi placer. Le enseño la manera exacta en quiero que me toquen con los dedos o la boca si lo deseo para mi placer o para una felación. Yo soy libre de usar su cuerpo en cualquier forma que considere oportuna, y con la frecuencia que desee. Ella obtiene su placer al obedecerme y me agrada. Yo la castigo si es desobediente o me desagrada de cualquier manera que considere conveniente, sujeto a las estrictas normas acordadas.

Una vez que mis necesidades se satisfacen completamente, no hay necesidad de ningún

otro contacto entre nosotros. Ella duerme sola en su dormitorio, yo duermo solo en el mío. Espero que esté a mi disposición para tener sexo cada fin de semana con el único propósito de servir a mis necesidades. Yo no tengo ningún contacto con ella durante la semana a menos que excepcionalmente lo solicite. Esta es la base de mi relación Dominante / sumisa. Eso es lo que siempre ha funcionado para mí. Me acomoda perfectamente.

Flynn interpreta este comportamiento como objetivación de las mujeres, él dice que las trato como a una adquisición, algo que debe ser usado y descartado cuando me aburre, más o menos como un coche o un mueble. También dice que mantener a las mujeres alejadas de mi vidacon el fin de mantener el control y evitar el trato con todo tipo de sentimientos personales que me compliquen mi vida ordenada y estructurada. Esto es en gran parte el resultado de la mierda que cargo conmigo por mi complicada infancia

Supongo que tiene razón, y yo realmente no tengo ningún problema con esta interpretación. Mi estilo de vida me ha permitido concentrarme en construir mi imperio de negocios con gran éxito, y ahora

yo soy uno de los hombres más ricos de América, aunque no estoy aún en mis treinta años. Funciona para mi.

A mi modo de ver, es un beneficio mutuo, acuerdo consensual con mis sumisas. Ella entra en el convenio con los ojos abiertos, ella entiende como funcionan las cosas, exactamente como va a ser. Me ocupo de ella y de tratarla bien, le proporciono todo lo que necesita para disfrutar de un estilo de vida muy agradable - coche, ropa, todo lo que necesite. Y si en algún momento, expresa de cualquier insatisfacción o una necesidad de nada más que esto, el acuerdo entre nosotros termina rápidamente. Todo está bien definido y controlado.

Entonces, ¿dónde diablos encaja el que dormí tan bien con la señorita Steele en mi cama anoche en mi bien ordenado, mundo solitario? Simplemente no lo entiendo. Tengo recuerdos muy vagos de cuando fui adoptado y cuando mi mama me venía a calmar y dormir conmigo en mi cama cuando tenía pesadillas malas. Entonces, _¿Significa esto que veo a Ana como una especie de figura materna? _Mierda no, no sintiéndome en la forma en que me siento, con ganas de follar en las próximas semanas. Estoy tan

confundido, voy a tener que ver Flynn y hablar de esto, ver lo que él opina de todo esto

Me pasé mucho tiempo anoche sólo viendo cómo dormía Anastasia. Ella es tan encantadoramente dulce y hermosa. Creo que ella es tan bella por dentro como lo es por fuera, a diferencia de mí. Cuanto más la veo, más fuertes se van convirtiendo mis sentimientos. Y sí, sin duda, una gran parte de estos sentimientos son sexuales, pero estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que tal vez hay algo más que eso. Quiero cuidarla y protegerla. Quiero saber todo sobre ella. Quiero ver su sonrisa, y yo quiero ser el que la haga sonreír. Quiero oír su sonrisa y su risa. Quiero hacerla feliz. En resumen, no creo que la vea como un objeto, creo que la veo como una persona, una persona con la que quiero pasar el tiempo.

Pero conozco mis limitaciones, lo que soy capaz, así que ¿cómo puede ser eso? Yo sé cuáles son mis necesidades, y sólo puedo ofrecer lo que sé que funciona para un hombre jodido como yo. ¿Puedo convencer a Anastasia para empujar sus límites suficientemente para abrazarse a mi estilo de vida y llegar a ser mi nueva sumisa? ¿Ella

confía en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme controlarla, para que pueda encajar en mi vida de la manera que quiero?

Me hago volver de mi ensueño con la súbita idea de que mientras estoy en la ducha, he enviado a Taylor lejos, y me fui dejando sola a Ana en el dormitorio con la bolsa de ropa nueva. (es el mismo texto, solo lo acomode diferente)

Mierda, podía entrar en pánico y correr.

**Capítulo 5 **

Salgo rápido de la ducha, sin preocuparse por afeitarme o secarme bien. Cuando vuelvo a la habitación con sólo una pequeña toalla alrededor de mi cintura, Anastasia está buscando frenéticamente sus pantalones vaqueros, por lo que es muy probable que mi instinto estuviera en lo correcto.

No soy vanidoso, pero tampoco sufro de falsa modestia. Sé que la mayoría de la gente me considera atractivo, y que tengo un cuerpo decente del que tengo mucho cuidado. También sé que esto no me convierte en una buena persona. Es sólo una máscara, una fachada, y no soporto a la gente superficial que se guía más por mi aspecto cuando saben nada sobre mi verdadero yo.

Pero en la vida hay que usar lo que te han dado, y tengo la intención de utilizar mi atractivo físico para intentar atrapar a Anastasia en esclavitud sexual, para que ella acepte ser mi sumisa. El hecho que ella sea ingenua y claramente no muy experimentada obra a mi favor. Realmente hay muy pocas cosas que no sé sobre el sexo, después de

haber estudiado y practicado el tema en gran detalle desde que tenía quince años. Ahora soy un experto en el placer sexual, la potencia sexual y el control sexual porque tengo una vasta experiencia en la que basarme. _Lo que no sé es porque es una mierda que no vale la pena conocer. _

Me sorprende que Ana esté de pie tan rápido, después de haber estado virtualmente en estado de coma justo hasta hace un rato. Parece tímida, torpe y un poco desgarbada usando sólo su camiseta con sus largas y delgadas piernas expuestas. De alguna manera me recuerda a Bambi.

"Si buscas tus pantalones vaqueros, los envíe a la lavandería. Estaban salpicados con tu vómito", le informo. "Envié a Taylor por otro par y unos zapatos. Están en la bolsa que está en la silla".

Estoy agradecido de que no se diera cuenta de que la bolsa era para ella, porque bien pudo haberse vestido y salir corriendo de aquí, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

Sé que ella es muy consciente del hecho de que estoy a su lado, casi desnudo, mi torso todo musculoso esta aun húmedo y brillante después de la ducha. Por su respiración errática e intenso rubor sé que ella está muy afectada por mi cercanía y claramente tiene

algunos placenteros pensamientos eróticos. Naturalmente, esto me gusta, pero estoy frustrado porque me encantaría saber exactamente cuáles son esos pensamientos. _De ninguna manera creo que sean tan sucios y perversos como tus pensamientos, Grey. _

Para ocultar su incomodidad, ella agarra la bolsa y rápidamente se dirige a la ducha, murmurando su agradecimiento.

Una vez que se ha ido, me seco. Rápidamente seco con una toalla mi cabello, pasando mis dedos a través de él y dejo que se quede a su modo. Me visto con mi acostumbrado atuendo casual de camisa de lino blanca y vaqueros negros. Realmente no me visto con colores. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que usa colores brillantes.

Ana aun se encuentra en la ducha cuando llega el desayuno, así que llamo a la puerta del baño para decírselo.

Ella hace su aparición cuando estoy leyendo el periódico, luego entra en pánico acerca de ponerse en contacto con su amiga Kate.

"Ella sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le envíe un mensaje Elliot". Le digo para tranquilizarla, y también le confirmo que la señorita Kavanagh pasó la noche con mi hermano, como era de suponer. Sonrío para mis adentros con ironía recordando el

descarado mensaje de texto que Elliot me envío.

_*¿tu también tuviste sexo hermanito?* _

Podría haber respondido,

_*Estoy trabajando en ello hermano mayor.* _

Pero por supuesto que no. Por ahora prefiero dejar que Elliot siga pensando que soy una especie de reprimido, célibe homosexual. He calculado que es lo que el resto de mi familia ha concluido, ya que nunca me han visto con una chica, nunca he llevado una a casa. No tienen ni idea en absoluto de mi estilo de vida BDSM, y esa es la forma en que se va a quedar. No quiero molestar a mi madre.

Mi familia es muy consciente de que tengo un temperamento feroz, junto con un intenso rechazo a discutir cualquier cosa remotamente personal con nadie, así que nadie ha tenido el coraje de abordar efectivamente el tema de mi sexualidad abiertamente conmigo. Dejo a Elliot burlarse de mí sólo porque es mi hermano, de la familia, pero no toleraría eso de nadie más. Siempre está tratando de provocarme para encontrar algo, bastardo entrometido es lo que es, y sé que él debe estar ardiendo de curiosidad acerca de cual es mi relación con Anastasia - después de todo sé que a una gran cantidad de mujeres les gusta tener un

amigo gay.

No estoy muy feliz por que Elliot vea a Kate, porque bien puede averiguar cosas del entorno de Ana antes que yo. No me gusta nada la idea, pero hay poco que pueda hacer al respecto. Desde luego, no puede controlar o prohibírselo a mi hermano mayor, pero espero que él esté demasiado ocupado en otras cosas, como estoy seguro de que habrá estado gastando todo su tiempo follándose a Kate todas las maneras que se pueda imaginar. Las mujeres curvilíneas, rubias y tetonas, eso es lo que le gusta Elliot, nunca ha habido ninguna duda acerca de sus preferencias sexuales.

"Siéntate", indico a Anastasia que viene a sentarse frente a mí. Entonces puedo mirarla, tal vez tratar de evaluar lo que está pensando. Mayormente sólo quiero mirarla, especialmente esos hermosos ojos azules.

"No sabía lo que te gustaba, así que pedí una selección en el menú del desayuno", explico con cierta vergüenza, mirando a la enorme variedad de comida en la mesa. Me debatía entre mi aborrecimiento por desperdiciar, frente a mi preocupación de que Ana no había comido nada durante mucho tiempo. La alimentación de Ana ganó, pero me siento culpable.

"Eso es muy derrochador de tu parte", comenta, mientras hace su selección de la amplia variedad disponible, tortitas, jarabe de arce, huevos revueltos y tocino. Feliz y aliviado al ver su apetito, dirijo mi atención a terminar mi tortilla de huevo blanco.

Ana parece impresionada con el té Twinings English Breakfast que he ordenado especialmente para ella, después de haber recordado que ella dijo que era su favorito. Me enorgullezco de recordar detalles en la negociación de contratos - el diablo está en los detalles, como dicen por ahí. A veces son las pequeñas cosas que pueden marcar la diferencia, en mi experiencia.

Me molesta ver que su largo cabello esta aún mojado por la ducha. Ella tiene que cuidarse mejor de sí misma en muchos sentidos. Si se apunta a ser mi sumisa, las reglas serán una muy buena cosa, muy buena. Ella necesita del control y la disciplina de mi parte para asegurar su buena salud. No creo que incluso haya buscado el secador de cabello cuando ella dice que no lo pudo encontrar, pero de mala gana dejo de lado el asunto. Le he regañado bastante esta mañana ya.

_Me gusta mucho su cabello, es muy largo. Se hará una trenza excelente para mí para agarrarla y sujetarla con fuerza cuando me _

_la este follando. _

Seguidamente ella me da las gracias por haberle organizado la ropa nueva

"Es un placer, Anastasia. Ese color te queda bien." _Yo sabía que lo haría. Es realmente pone de manifiesto el color de sus hermosos ojos. Debería usar azul más a menudo. _

Taylor ha hecho bien con las compras como de costumbre, por supuesto que conoce mis gustos, que las marcas que me gustan. Y el nombre de Christian Grey abre la puerta de cualquiera de las tiendas mas exclusivas, cualquier día de la semana, sea cual sea la hora del día o de la noche. Taylor tiene los contactos correctos, eso es parte de su trabajo. Él también puede saber la talla de una figura femenina tan precisamente como lo haría con cualquier sospechoso de terrorismo para asegurarse de elegir la adecuada, así como usar la ropa vieja para obtener algunas pistas.

Mis palabras tienen a Anastasia mirando hacia abajo otra vez, lo que aborrezco. Es extraño cuando considero ya que normalmente espero que mi sumiso mire hacia abajo al menos que yo les dé permiso para mirarme. Más confusión para mí para tratar de penetrar hacia fuera.

"Sabes, realmente deberías aprender a

aceptar un cumplido."

Los cumplidos parece hacerla sentir incómoda. ¿Por qué? Una mujer hermosa como ella merece elogios. ¿Acaso piensa que sólo la estoy adulando? Ella debe saber que no tengo el hábito de mentir, yo sólo digo lo que veo.

"Debería darle dinero por esta ropa." _¿Qué carajo? _"Ya me has dado los libros, que por supuesto no puedo aceptar. Pero esta ropa ... por favor, deja que te pague."

¿No sabe quién soy yo por amor a Dios? ¿Está tratando de insultarme?

"Anastasia, confía en mí, me lo puedo permitir."

_Soy un maldito millonario, uno de los hombres más ricos de América. ¿No lo sabe todavía? Pero creo que debería estar contento de que ella no esté interesada en mi dinero. Significa un cambio refrescante, eso es seguro. _

"Ese no es el punto. ¿Por qué deberías comprar algo para mí?" argumenta de vuelta.

_Dios, ella es una pequeña independiente. Pero me gusta bastante en realidad, lo que de nuevo me sorprende. Supongo que es porque ella no es aburrida o insulsa. Ella se atreve a desafiarme, lo que significa que ella es realmente muy valiente. Pero todavía me _

_gustaría castigarla por su insolencia. _

"Porque puedo."

_Me gusta ser rico. Me gusta el poder que me da. El control. _

"Sólo porque no puedas significa que debas", ella me dice, otra vez desafiante.

_Sí, señorita Steele, me gustaría tener el mayor placer en castigar esa bonita boca inteligente suya. Oh, sí, no hay duda sobre eso. De rodillas frente a mí, con las muñecas esposadas detrás de ti, o tal vez fuertemente atado con un lazo para cables. Entonces realmente follar esa boca inteligente suya. _

"¿Por qué me enviaste los libros, Christian?" -me pregunta en voz baja.

Ella realmente quiere saber. Ella no entiende, y por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que soy realmente. Supongo que tengo que tratar de explicarle, creo que ella lo merece. Si yo quiero que ella acepte ser mi nueva sumisa, tengo que tratar de ir de frente y ser tan honesto como pueda sin asustarla.

"Bueno, cuando casi fuiste atropellada por el ciclista - y estaba sosteniéndome, y me mirabas diciéndome - 'bésame, bésame, Christian', _diablos esto es duro_, sentí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. Anastasia, no soy del tipo de hombre de corazones y flores, no me interesa el

romance. Mis gustos son muy singulares. Deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. _Te mereces un hombre mejor, pero no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo_. Sin embargo hay algo en ti, que me hace imposible alejarme de ti. Pero creo que ya has descubierto eso. "

Ana se me queda mirando fijamente con esos grandes y fascinantes ojos azules.

"Entonces no lo hagas", susurra.

Siento que mi corazón se tambalea caótico. No puedo decir nada por el momento, ella me sorprende con sus palabras. A pesar de todo lo que he dicho, no se desanima. Ella me desea. _Realmente _me desea. Ella siente la fuerte atracción entre nosotros también, tanto como yo. Pero ella no entiende aún las limitaciones de lo que puedo ofrecerle.

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo".

"Ilústrame entonces"

El ambiente entre nosotros realmente se ha intensificado. Se siente como si un hechizo erótico de gran alcance hubiera sido lanzado sobre nosotros mirándonos el uno al otro.

"No eres célibe, entonces?" susurra.

Estoy a punto de echarme a reír ante esto.

"No, Anastasia, no soy célibe". _Oh, no, ciertamente no, y no puedo esperar a probártelo. _

Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo de emoción,

y sé que ella siente lo mismo, es por eso que se está ruborizando profundamente. Cristo, me siento embriagado con anticipación. Tengo que llevar esto al siguiente nivel, tengo que mostrarle lo que espero de ella, ella necesita saber. Necesito que venga a mi apartamento en Seattle, así puedo mostrarle mi cuarto de juegos. _No debería sentirme emocionada todavía, porque lo más probable es que ella dirá que no, una vez que haya estado allí y lo haya visto todo. _

"¿Cuáles son tus planes para los próximos días?"

"Estoy trabajando hoy, desde el mediodía". De repente, entra en pánico. "¿Qué hora es?"

Le aseguro que es justo después de las diez, así que hay un montón de tiempo para que ella pueda llegar a trabajar.

"¿Y mañana?"

Me dice que está trabajando en Claytons toda la semana. _Mierda_. No me gusta su trabajo ahí, pero todavía no tengo el poder para prohibirle algo. Pero por lo menos se va a ir pronto, descubro que ella y Kate se mudan a Seattle el fin de semana siguiente. Estoy jodidamente feliz cuando ella me dice que ella va a estar viviendo en el distrito del mercado Pike, que está muy cerca de mi apartamento.

¡Sí! Ella va a estar cerca. _Perfecto! _

Una pieza del rompecabezas ha caído en su lugar. Esto realmente podría funcionar. Tal vez podríamos agregar una pieza más del rompecabezas también.

"Entonces, ¿en qué vas a trabajar en Seattle?

"He solicitado algunas pasantias. Estoy esperando noticias".

"¿Entregaste un curriculum en mi compañía como te sugerí?"

Ella se ve avergonzada. Se pone nerviosa y se agita en su asiento mientras admite que no lo hizo.

"¿Y qué hay de malo en mi empresa?" Exijo saber, sorprendido y un poco ofendido en realidad.

Muchos graduados se pelean por trabajar en mi empresa. Hay más de un centenar de candidatos para cada vacante, y sólo empleo al mejor. Ellos están excepcionalmente bien pagados y tienen un futuro brillante asegurado. Entonces, ¿Por qué no aplico cuando prácticamente le ofrecí un trabajo? Tengo muchas ganas de cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo, lo que podría hacer mucho más fácilmente si estuviera trabajando en mi empresa, bajo mi control. Si no recuerdo mal, su promedio era de 4, y su puntuación de SAT fue 2150, en realidad es una chica muy brillante y creo que podría

hacerlo muy bien.

_Yo podría hacer una excepción a mi regla de 'no follar al personal', sólo por ella. Diablos, es mi empresa de mierda, voy a emplear y a follarme a quien yo quiera. Me gustaría hacer que funcione. _

"Tu Compañía o TU compañía?" dice con desfachatez mientras me sonríe.

Ella es tan frustrante y sin embargo no deja de ser divertido su descaro.

Entonces se empieza a morder el labio inferior y es tan sexy y erótico que siento que me pongo duro, entonces le susurro

"Me gustaría morder ese labio".

Ella se sorprende, pero sé que mis palabras la excitan. Ni siquiera nos estamos tocando, pero la tensión sexual entre nosotros crepita, es cruda y chisporrotea.

"¿Por qué no lo haces?" ella responde con voz ronca.

Ella me está desafiando, y es tan jodidamente difícil resistirse a ese reto, pero debo hacerlo, sé que tengo que hacerlo.

"Porque yo no te voy a tocar, Anastasia-. No hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito para hacerlo" Tengo que estar seguro de que entiende lo que le estoy pidiendo, antes de que pueda dar rienda suelta a esta pasión al rojo vivo que sin lugar a dudas se esta

formando entre nosotros.

"¿Qué significa eso?"

Suspiro, como puedo ver que nada de esto tiene sentido para ella, porque, por supuesto, ella todavía no tiene ni idea de cuál es mi estilo de vida. Dudo que ella haya oído hablar de una relación Dominante/sumisa. Pero no puedo explicárselo aquí, ahora. Ella tiene que ver mi cuarto de juegos para comprender plenamente lo que significaría ser mis sumisa.

"Exactamente lo que digo. Tengo que mostrártelo Anastasia. ¿A qué hora terminas de trabajar esta noche?"

"Alrededor de las ocho".

"Bueno, podríamos ir a Seattle esta noche o el próximo sábado para cenar en mi casa, y te informaré de los hechos entonces. La elección es tuya."

"¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora?" Suena como una niña caprichosa.

"Porque yo estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y tu compañía. Una vez que estés informada, probablemente no querrás volver a verme."

Tengo un sentimiento de desesperación sobre mí con la idea de Anastasia apartándose de mí. Pero yo soy el que soy. Tengo que ser honesto.

"Esta noche".

"Al igual que Eva, quieres comer rápido del árbol del conocimiento". _Tan impaciente. _

Pero al menos, eso significa que no tendré que esperar tanto tiempo para su decisión, supongo, y odio esperar.

Así que llamo a Taylor, digo que tenga a Charlie Tango listo para mí esta noche, de manera concisa lo instruyo acerca de los arreglos.

Ana parece desconcertado por esto.

"¿La gente siempre hace lo que quieres?" ella pregunta.

"Por lo general, si quieren mantener sus trabajos", le digo. O sin problema puedo despedir sus traseros.

"Y si no trabajan para usted?"

"Oh, puedo ser muy persuasivo Anastasia. Termina tu desayuno. Y entonces te voy a llevar a tu casa. Te recojo en Clayton a las ocho cuando hayas terminado de trabajar. Volaremos hasta Seattle."

Anastasia se ve asombrada. "Volar?"

"Sí. Tengo un helicóptero", le contestó, y yo sé que es inmaduro de mi parte presumir, pero estoy encantado con lo impresionada que está. Mi helicóptero es mi orgullo y alegría. Me encanta, fue lo primero que adquirí cuando entré en la liga súper-ricos. Siempre he estado fascinado por los helicópteros.

_Pero esta es la primera vez que voy a llevar a una chica en el. ¿Es la desesperación de impresionarla que me está volviendo a tales extremos? Diablos, va a ser divertido llevarla en Charlie Tango, y de todos modos me encanta encontrar una excusa para volar. Además, es mucho más rápido que ir en coche. _

Pero luego vuelvo de vuelta a la tierra por el hecho de que ha dejado de comer su desayuno.

"Come lo que hay en su plato. Si hubieras comido bien ayer, no estarías aquí, y yo no estaría declarando mis intenciones tan pronto."

De repente soy muy consciente de que lo más probable es que una vez que haya visto el interior de mi cuarto de juegos ella querrá salir corriendo, y la idea se me hace demasiado dolorosa para contemplarla.

"¿Dónde dormiste anoche? -Pregunta, ya que ahora se percata de que sólo hay una cama.

"En mi cama".

"Oh".

"Sí, fue una novedad para mí también."

"No tener sexo ...", pregunta y se sonroja con timidez.

"No, dormir con alguien," admito a regañadientes. Yo realmente no quiero

discutir esto con ella más allá porque todavía estoy muy confundido acerca de mí mismo, así que para evitar más preguntas me pongo a leer mi periódico. Tengo que hacerle una visita a Flynn, lo mas rápido posible, para tratar de ordenar las cosas mas claramente en mi cabeza.

Anastasia va y se seca el pelo, y una vez que me he ocupado de algunos asuntos con respecto a mi envío a Darfur, salimos para llevarla a casa.

Ella me mira mientras esperamos el ascensor, una tímida pero tan sexy mirada a través de sus pestañas. Y con sólo esa mirada, en ese segundo que estoy increíblemente excitado por esta pequeña criatura sexy - y no creo que ella sepa que lo está haciendo.

Una vez que entramos en el ascensor vacío, mi estado de excitación aumenta y es enviado a la estratosfera al ver a Anastasia mordiéndose el labio inferior de la forma que me vuelve loco.

"Oh, a la mierda el papeleo".

No puedo resistir más. Me abalanzo sobre ella y la agarro empujándola hacia atrás contra la pared de la elevador. _Si, sí, lo sé, yo no iba a poner un dedo sobre la señorita Steele, hasta que todo estuviera firmado y sellado entre nosotros. Entonces que me _

_demanden. _

La he cogido por sorpresa, rápidamente tomo sus manos y la abrazo con fuerza sobre su cabeza. Muevo mis caderas con fuerza contra ella para sujetarla a la pared, mi pulsante, dolorosa erección exigiendo algún tipo de contacto con ella. Le agarro el pelo duro para voltear su cara hacia arriba, para tener acceso toda su sexy y carnosa boca, y ella gime su sumisión, mi lengua la invade y la posee. Estoy impulsado aún más salvajemente cuando ella tentativamente responde, su lengua baila con la mía, y yo sostengo la barbilla para permitirme poseerla aún más profundamente. Ella sabe, huele y se siente ... indescriptiblemente dulce y encantadora.

"Eres. Tan. Dulce," susurro, deslumbrado por el poderoso efecto que tiene en mí, pero luego tengo que reponerme mientras el ascensor se detiene y abre las puertas. De alguna manera se rompe el hechizo para alejarla de mí. Rápidamente me contengo y cambio mis expresiones faciales a impasibles, pero puedo ver que la pobre ingenua señorita Steele está teniendo bastante menos éxito, sorteando con respiración errática y la cara enrojecida. Los hombres que entran en el ascensor sonríen a sabiendas, pero afortunadamente salen del ascensor en el segundo piso.

"Te cepillaste los dientes", le digo, después de haber probado el sabor a menta en la boca y me preguntaba cómo lo hizo, cuando yo sé que ella no tenía su cepillo de dientes consigo.

"Usé tu cepillo de dientes", susurra, y de alguna manera eso es tan erótico. El cepillo húmedo en mi boca y luego la de ella. Mmm, muy sexy.

"Oh Anastasia Steele, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?" Digo retóricamente. Estoy enojado conmigo mismo por perder el control en el ascensor así, cuando había decidido no habría ningún contacto físico entre nosotros, que eso simplemente no iba a suceder. Esto realmente no me gusta en absoluto. _Contrólate, Grey. No te puedes controlar a tí mismo por dos minutos? Patético. _

"¿Qué pasa con los ascensores?" Suspiro, mientras caminamos hacia el coche.


End file.
